Trevor Belmont
'''Trevor Belmont is a vampire hunter that lived during the 15th century in the Castlevania series. History ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse '1476: Trevor is the main character of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. In the late 15th Century Europe, the Dark Lord Dracula began a war on humanity for the death of his wife. The people of Valachia once exiled the Belmonts (out of fear for their supernatural powers), but now called upon Trevor Belmont, descendant of the legendary vampire-hunter clan, to help them fight Dracula. During Trevor's journey in Transylvania, he was joined by several companions: Grant DaNasty, Sypha Belnades and Alucard. With their help, they defeated the demon army, and Trevor killed Dracula. Because he was the first man to destroy Dracula, the Belmont's reputation was renowned in Valachia; they were welcome to stay. Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades married after the end of the game, and continued both the Belmont and Belnades legacies. ''Castlevania: Judgment One day, Trevor encounters an unknown man called Aeon, who says Trevor has entered a Time Rift and explains him that he has many trials to pass before returning home. Trevor encounters many other characters, including his friend Grant DaNasty and his wife Sypha Belnades. Trevor is happy to see Grant and askes him why he didn't come to his wedding with Sypha. He quickly understand that Grant loved Sypha and then they fight. Trevor encounters a younger Sypha in the Time Rift and she doesn't know him. Trevor finally encounters Dracula who wants to take revenge upon him. After a hard struggle, Trevor subdues Dracula one more time and then gets informations about the Time Reaper from Aeon. Trevor defeats Aeon and battles the Time Reaper. When the Time Reaper is destroyed, Trevor comes back to Valachia. It's said that he chases then two allies of Dracula, which are Isaac and Hector, leading to Castlevania: Curse of Darkness's events. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness '''1479: Trevor's role Castlevania: Curse of Darkness is surprisingly large. He is a playable character, and also a boss. Throughout the game, he has a cautious, friendly rivalry with Hector, the game's protagonist. When they first meet, Trevor distrusts Hector for being a Devil Forgemaster, and a battle ensues. Trevor then defeats Hector and mocks him for being a weak ally of Dracula, then starts to believe Hector's story that he is indeed no longer working for the evil Count. Afterwards, Trevor becomes a cautious ally, working behind the scenes. He isn't seen again until much later in the game, in the Aiolon Ruins, when Hector stumbles upon Isaac and Trevor in the midst of battle. Isaac notices Hector and runs off. Trevor warns Hector not to interfere and takes off. Shortly after, Hector discovers a secret room in the Abandoned Castle. Another battle ensues, and after Trevor concedes, he once more becomes Hector's ally, giving him the key he needs to follow Isaac into another dimension: the Belmont Blood (wich opens a portal to Infinite Corridor). Later on, Trevor is seriously wounded from a surprise attack by the possessed Isaac and comes close to death, but manages to survive. This plot device was most likely used to keep Trevor out of the picture temporarily so Hector would have to face Dracula alone without interference from Dracula's long time enemy, the Belmont clan. Trevor isn't seen from this point on, and most likely went back home to his household assured that Hector can take care of himself and end the curse. In the Curse of Darkness Manga, Trevor is called Ralph as he is in Japan, and is depicted with bandages covering his eye, much the same as his depiction in Castlevania Judgement. He lives with Sypha Belnades, who is seen treating his wounds shortly after the defeat of Dracula. ''Castlevania Pachislot After the events of Curse of Darkness, Dracula rises once again. Trevor will return to Castlevania to stop him one more time. He will encounter characters from Curse of Darkness, such as Saint Germain, Zead, Isaac and a new character called Angela, a magical dancing girl who will help Trevor fighting Dracula and his army of monsters. Gameplay ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Trevor controls like his descendant, Simon Belmont. As his first weapon, Trevor has the Vampire Killer. The Vampire Killer can be upgraded with the whip upgrades. This increases its length, and power. Also, with hearts, Trevor can use the sub-weapons (Dagger, Holy Water, Cross, Axe and the Pocket Watch). ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' Once the game has been beaten once, Trevor can be unlocked as secret character by entering the name '@TREVOR' in Castlevania fashion. The game is basically the same except Trevor carries all the classic subweapons with him, and can perform many interesting attacks as well as use the Item Crushes (or 'Item Crashes', a common mistranslation used in other Castlevania games) from previous games, including the "Holy Cross" spell. Trevor plays like a hybrid between Hector (the main hero in this game) and Leon Belmont from Lament of Innocence. He has all his classic subweapons from Trevor's previous game, but this time he can Item Crush them like the Belmonts can in the previous games. His combos are just like his boss version, but you execute them in a similar fashion that Leon did, but he has a new list of attacks. Unlike his boss fight in Hector's game, his whip doesn't have a green aura. He also collects stat increase items, and his stats boost when he defeats bosses as well, similar to a level up. He can also collect new whips that add new elements and colors. Lastly, there are no story points or cutscenes, but he does have a different ending than Hector. ''Castlevania: Judgment Trevor Belmont also appears as a playable character in ''Castlevania: Judgment for the Wii. The Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Strategy Guide first confirmed his in-game appearance. He wears lots of leather, much like Simon Belmont. However, Trevor's outfit isn't colored, his hair has been cut shorter than Simon's, and he now wears an eyepatch over his left eye. His theme is fittingly "Beginning". Like in Curse of Darkness, he retains the scar over his eye and chest from his fight against Dracula, but in this version his eye was lost as well. Non-Canonical Appearances ''Castlevania: Legends Trevor (presumably) appears as an infant in the best ending of the Game Boy game ''Castlevania: Legends. He is the son of Sonia Belmont, the protagonist this game. It is heavily implied that Sonia and Alucard, the son of Dracula, are lovers; in fact, it is presumed that Alucard is Trevor's father. Koji Igarashi later claimed that this game was non-canon; this would remove Sonia Belmont and Trevor's relation to Alucard from the story entirely, though many fans reject this claim and consider the game a part of the storyline. ''Captain N'' In the Captain N: The Game Master cartoon, during the episode "Return To Castlevania", Trevor Belmont is the great-grandfather to Simon Belmont. As with most Captain N series, this is not consistent with the original series, as Trevor Belmont existed over 200 years before Simon, which would make him more like the great great great grandfather. However, the "great-grandfather" information likely came from the North American instruction manual. ''Belmont Legacy'' In the Belmont Legacy comics, Trevor appears in a painting in Legacy Cemetery facing off against a skeleton, which is very similar to the box-art of 'Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. He is one of Christopher Belmont's ancestors. Animated Castlevania Trevor, along with the other Dracula's Curse characters, is featured in concept art for an animated Castlevania' series by Project 51 Productions. He will be the lead character in the first ''Dracula's Curse Animated Movie.'' Appearance Gallery For more artwork, please see category. Image:TrevorJapanManual.PNG|Trevor from Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (1989) Image:CV3 Guide Trevor.JPG|Trevor from the Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Image:Cv3 trevor.jpg|Trevor from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide guide Image:NES Game Atlas Trevor.JPG|Trevor from the Nintendo Game Atlas Image:Return to Castlevania 19 - Trevor Belmont's Tombstone.JPG|Trevor's Tomb in Captain N: The Game Master cartoon (1989-91) Image:Fake Trevor SotN.gif|Fake Trevor from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (1997) Image:Infant Trevor in Legends.JPG|Presumably Trevor as an Infant in Castlevania: Legends (1998) Image:Trevor Belmont painting in Belmont Legacy.JPG|Trevor like Painting in Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy comic (2005) Image:Cod 1024h.jpg|Trevor from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (2005) Image:Isaac_and_Trevor.jpg|Trevor from Prelude to Revenge Manga (2005) Image:Koma Trevor.JPG|Trevor in Official Koma Comic Strips (2005) Image:CoD OST Trevor.JPG|Trevor concept art in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Original Soundtrack (2005) Image:Greatest Five Trevor Belmont.JPG|Trevor from The Greatest Five attack in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) Image:CoD Manga Trevor.jpg|Trevor from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Manga (2008) File:Cj-trevor-belmont.jpg|Trevor from Castlevania: Judgment (2008) Image:Trevor Judgment Guide.jpg|Concept art from the Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Pachislot2.jpg|Promotional art from Pachislot Akumajo Dracula II (2010) File:Animated Dracula's Curse Trevor.JPG|Concept art for Dracula's Curse Animated Movie (2010?) Pop'n Music 18 Trevor.jpg|Trevor from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden (2010) Trivia General Info: * In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, he is mentioned several times in the story from the intro, Alucard, and even his own descendant, Richter. Also a doppelganger takes the shape of Trevor Belmont, as well as Grant and Sypha. All three are bosses. *In the fight against the three undead doppelgangers of the Dracula's Curse cast, if Alucard kills Trevor before Sypha, she'll continue to resurrect his dead body until she is defeated. *Trevor's doppelganger from Symphony of the Night can use three of the basic sub-weapons: The Cross, Holy Water, and Daggers. Fake Trevor's Holy Water acts like Richter's in that the flames skim across the ground after it's throw instead of remaining stationary. The Cross Boomerang is also made of bone instead of wood and when thrown, it leaves a trail of blood. This version of the cross is sometimes unofficially referred to as the "Bone Boomerang". *In both Symphony of the Night and Portrait of Ruin, Fake Trevor can "Item Crush" if given enough time and provocation. Defeating his allies before defeating him causes the impersonator to occasionally use one of two Item Crushes: a weaker version Thousand Edge or giant bone crosses which cannot be blocked by a shield. *In the Japanese Version of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Trevor's name is Ralph. The name "Ralph" also appears in the Time Attack on a repeat playthrough of the original US version of Symphony of the Night as "Defeated Fake Ralph, Grant, and Sypha". *''Castlevania Legends, which has since been retconned from the official timeline, hinted strongly that Trevor was Alucard's son; even if this is no longer canonical, it is interesting to note that Trevor is the only Belmont depicted as ambidextrous (which Alucard also is). *Trevor's theme in [[Castlevania: Judgment|''Castlevania: Judgment]] is "Beginning". In ''Curse of Darkness'', his boss theme is a remix of "Destiny". *In the press release profile for ''Judgment'', it states that "His missing eye and scar on his chest are remnants from his fight with Dracula.", when clearly, in ''Curse of Darkness'', his left eye is present, but scarred. This has caused some confusion among a few fans as to what really happened to his left eye in Dracula's Curse. Some still believe him to have both eyes like in Curse of Darkness, since Judgment was a spin-off and not considered canon in any way. This goes along with everything that had to do with the characters in said game, as well as everything that happened. (i.e; The love triangle between Trevor, Sypha, and Grant.) Enemy Data External Links * Trevor at the Castlevania Fan Wiki References Category:Animated Dracula's Curse Characters Trevor Belmont Category:Captain N Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Manga Characters Category:Dracula's Curse Characters Category:Hero-turn-villain bosses Category:Judgment Characters Category:Legends Characters Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Dracula Relatives